


A Wayward Knight

by sbuggbot



Category: SteamWorld Quest (Video Game)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbuggbot/pseuds/sbuggbot
Summary: Looks like Armilly wandered off, what did she do this time...?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	A Wayward Knight

**Author's Note:**

> It feels like it's been ages since I wrote an lighter hearted and humorous fic.
> 
> Fun fact I started this with the intent to make it more dramatic and whump-y but then Armilly was a goofball and I decided I didn't feel like making the stakes that high this time.

"Copernica, I don't care how nicely you ask!" Galleo yelled. "I am  _ not _ tasting that!"

She continued to hold out the plant sample she just found. "This one isn't toxic and it doesn't have any poisonous look-alikes; you'll be fine."

"Then why don't you taste it?"

"I'm too small and also my boiler hates me, that's why." Why she was cursed with a finicky boiler system that rejected slightly odd things unpredictably, she didn't know. The plant's intended effect wouldn't be of much use to a bot like her anyway.

"Then get Armilly to taste it!" Galleo was starting to question why he'd gone out with her and Armilly in the first place.

Rather than object to that, Copernica sat up and went quiet. Then she started looking around like she was trying to find something in the distance.

Galleo groaned impatiently. "Oh, what now?"

"Shhh!" Copernica put up a finger.

Galleo waited for a moment. "I don't hear anything, what's your deal?"

"You don't hear Armilly either?" Copernica said, more stating a point than asking a question. "She wouldn't have wandered off that far without any warning."

Galleo shrugged. "She has the attention span of a fish and as much of a sense of direction as a half-squished bug." A pause. "Which makes it very easy for her to get into trouble," he added.

Copernica got up, shook off her skirt, and tossed the plant sample aside. "Let's go make sure she hasn't picked a fight with an ogre pack to to try to impress a Guild member or something. Again."

* * *

"Armilly!" Copernica and Galleo hollered again and again as they walked in the direction they last heard her earlier. So far they were having a concerning lack of luck, although they did seem to be on the right trail. 

After what felt like way too long to Galleo and an inconvenient amount to Copermica, their calls were finally answered. A distant voice yelled, "Yeah?" Undoubtedly Armilly.

At least she was awake and alert, it seemed. "Where are you, did you fall somewhere?" Copernica asked.

"Maybe?"

She definitely fell somewhere.

Copernica sighed in exasperation. "Stay put, we'll come to you."

"Okay," Armilly hollered back. Her lack of objection implied that she couldn't move elsewhere if she tried.

A little closer to where Armilly probably was, Copernica and Galleo found themselves with some small, unfamiliar creatures. None of them knew what these critters were, but they looked to be a nuisance and they were in the way.

"Shoo." Copernica snapped her fingers, causing a burst of light that was more startling than damaging. The creatures scattered into the brush.

"You scared Benji!" Galleo objected. He tried his best to get Benji to hide in his pocket instead of in some random alcove out in the forest.

"Yeah, but now we can look for Milly without those things in the way." She raised her voice. "Armilly, are you around here?"

"I'm down here!" She replied from somewhere behind them and in the brush. "Watch your step."

The brush concealed an unexpected drop into a small crevice, probably carved out by a stream that was only present during a rainstorm. There Armilly was, sitting at the bottom of it and leaning against the further wall. "Hi!" She waved with a smile that seemed rather discrepant considering the situation.

"How did you get down there?" Galleo asked, clearly baffled. 

"I was trying to put some space between an enemy and me," Armilly replied. She hadn't seen the crevice. "It...kinda worked?"

"Oh, good grief," Copernica muttered to herself. "Are you hurt?"

"I wrenched my arm the wrong way and I can't feel it," Armilly said. "And I think I was bleeding, too, but I've been sitting really still for a while." She didn't sound overly concerned as she recounted all of this.

"Can you climb back up here?"

"Not with my arm acting funny, I tried before I noticed I was bleeding and then I had to sit down."

"Well, I'm not going down there and getting stuck too," Galleo said.

"That would be the exact opposite of helpful," Copernica agreed. "Can you reach her down there?"

He made an effort, but Galleo couldn't make it work. "If I go down any farther, I'm gonna fall in too and I don't think you can pull  _ me _ out."

"If you could keep me from falling in, I might be able to reach…"

Copernica got down on the ground and reached down the precipice, with Galleo holding onto her so she didn't fall in too. "Milly, try to reach my hand, maybe we can pull you out without getting any extra stuff."

Armilly took as much of a running jump as she could and climbed a little way up the wall. It wasn't enough high enough for her to climb all the way up, but it was high enough for her to get a good grip on Copernica's arm. Galleo pulled them both up until he could reach Armilly's arm. Then he grabbed her arm and hoisted her the rest of the way out while Copernica helped pull her out as much as she could.

"Hooray!" Armilly cheered as she tumbled onto the higher ground. "I'm bleeding again," she said a moment later.

"How did you get a cut  _ there _ on your back?" Galleo muttered, not entirely sure if he wanted to know the answer to that.

"That ruffian was using some dirty tricks, I tell you!" Meaning she was probably ambushed and caught off guard, but that didn't fit into the tale she was trying to tell of her life and adventures as well.

While Galleo patched up Armilly's back, Copernica checked on her arm, experimentally moving it a bit. Both of them grimaced at the rough feeling of parts grinding together the wrong way, Armilly more so since the sensation was coming from inside her own body. "Yep, you jammed it alright," Copernica said as she released it. 

"I landed on it funny when I fell," she admitted.

"That'll do it," Galleo said. "That's probably going to put a dent in your adventuring to a while."

"I can adapt! Gilgamech's companion, Orik, still fought after he was--"

"--Orik was probably much more experienced at that point," Copernica said. Neither she nor Galleo needed to hear the rest of that; they'd both listened to Armilly's ramblings enough to know the full story. "Let's try not to get hurt much more for now, ok?"

Armilly huffed in disappointment but didn't argue with her. "Does this mean we need to go back to town?"

"Please," Galleo mumbled. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on my Tumblr (I'm on mobile and don't think feel like linking it): sbuggbot.tumblr.com


End file.
